A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for switches utilized to isolate and move voltage so that sections of circuitry may be repaired or replaced.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art for oil switches to be used in the electrical industry for energizing or de-energizing circuits. Typical oil switches enable operators to sectionalize cable so that it may be repaired, replaced, or the like. Frequently, the circuits at issue are underground and operators obtain access to them through manholes. Since the oil switches are able to move voltage from one place to another, operators are able to perform necessary work on circuits while maintaining their customers in service.
While current oil switches are suited for their intended purpose, the technology is deficient for providing remote access to open and close the oil switch. Until now, the oil switch must be opened and closed while an operator was underground. What is needed is a tool that enables the operator to energize or de-energize a circuit from a location distantly located from the underground switch. Further, it is also desirable to have a tool that is selectively attachable to an operator's vehicle or the like to easily move the tool from location to location.
The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for mobile tools that enable an operator to remotely energize and de-energize circuits.